Skouwlue Daisze: Negima randoms
by CJ the noisemaker
Summary: Random good stuff, plz read and review!
1. Were just passing through again

Skouwlue Daisze: Negima randoms

(and an attempt to be funny and/or serious)

By: CP. James

-I have decided to scrap my Alison Winslow and Nodoka's random day stories for this.

Sorry if you were wanting more from them. Now I will begin this chapter.-

Chapter One: "Were just passing through... again"

The rainy day of a Friday in Mesa, Arizona was the perfect setting for a story since rain was never expected in these parts... go figure. Rain is very rare, just like seeing the same tourist come into town, but this group was different.

They were on a mission.

This was the third week they pulled into my driveway, a large blue Ford Country Squire, this time it was a little more dented. I would think that it could be because of the girl who drove it, who has had a ponytail on her left side of her head. That and also she was short not to be rude or anything, but I wouldn't think short girls with ponytails that strained their driving vision would be able to drive a large station wagon without any trouble. Anyways, she told me her name was Setsuna and the one sleeping behind her was Asuna. The young kid riding shotgun told me his name was Negi, the one behind him was Nodoka, and the one between Asuna and Nodoka was Konoka.

They looked as though they were in middle school so I thought to myself, then why did I give them my keys to the car I so loved? Oh yeah, the kid told me he has been looking for his father for a few months now as of August... it's now Janurary. However I let them search the whole southwest area of the United States as I sit here and wait for them to come back. I will really see those miles on my car in a few months.

The past two other times they looked down as they got out of the car, but this time they showed some excitement, the reason was unknown. However it was coincidence that my father is missing as well, I do think that he's still in the magical world. But untill he shows himself, I'll be a mage working as an average civillian... maybe he has a goal like that.

My thought was broken when they knocked on my door, I walked over to open it. My goodness, he looks like me when I was younger, but me being seventeen, I look like a lazy otaku who would listen to acid jazz musicians like Jamiroquai... maybe I will listen to him after this...

"Helloo!" Slap! was what I felt when I had to be brought back to reality by Nodoka, I had just gone into a trance when my idiocy kicked in, goodness me!.

I looked at Negi and said, "So what did you guys find?"

"We searched from here to Seattle, San Diego to Santa Fe. Nothing" was his reply.

I couldn't say anything, but I felt his pain. Coming to a dead-end sucks.

Finally Negi said, "Well thanks for letting us use your car to get around. Can I get your name just if we need your help soon?"

I told him,

"Yeah, my name is Jeffery... Jeffery Springfield."

-Did you like that? I will try this time to make more chapters. See ya!


	2. hot daisze, cold sandwiches

Skouwlue Daisze: Negima randoms

(and an attempt to be funny and/or serious)

By: CP. James

I have another treat for you... another chapter! enjoy

Chapter Two: Hot Daisze, Cold Sandwiches

Setsuna was beat, she just spent a whole early morning laying on the floor of her Ojou-sama's dorm room hungry. Usually the day would start like this: wake up, meditate for an hour, bathe, then walk over to Konoka Ojou-sama's for the day... other things to do were play charades with a blind person, walk in the dorm with shoes on, and the best of all, reenact Potter Puppet Pals with her own socks. But there was no blind person, she didn't feel like walking, and Neil Cicierega hadn't inspired her since he had caressed his trophy for ten minutes, which she also reenacted.

It was now ten-till nine and the room was quiet, Negi had just sucessfully got up from his futon and was sleep walking into Konoka's bed, Setsuna wished that was her after reading a lemon on the internet. Now nine o'clock, the sword girl had an idea... if peoples were still sleeping and she was hungry, make something herself! it was brilliant... now only if she knew how to cook. Damn her for not going to culinary... but she thought that some off-campus automotive would teach her how to hotwire a station wagon like in GTA, oh well for that good idea. However she became determined to make a sandwich... but first to take off her socks, sit cross-legged and play with her puppets. Badly impersonating, she tried,

-left puppet: Hello Harry! what sort of tom-foolery shall we get up to today?

-right puppet: No tom-foolery today Ron, I'm sick of your dreadful, speckeled mug...

It had become evident that Setsuna had issues.

After washing her hands and walking into the kitchen, the young girl put on Kono-chan's apron and opened the cabnets. To her suprise, she found Instant Ramen, she loved ramen as a quick pick-me-up. But to avoid being caught eating the stuff straight from the package, she decided to make it as well. Now for the sandwich... bread, lettice, turkey slices, cheese, mustard, and an object called Canned Heat.

'Wow, this is stuff to make western food, this writer is sooo otaku since he gets to know me but not the japanese culture.'

Setsuna thoght to herself as she made the sandwich.

Ten minutes later, she looked at her creation, a simple sandwich that can put hunger to bed. Setsuna craved it but put it aside to begin the Ramen, however she wanted something to sip on and picked up the Canned Heat.

Negi woke up to get some water and go watch cartoons. Since he was ten he thought that Saturday morning cartoons kicked ass, so much that he made it part of his weekend adgenda. When he walked in to find setsuna with a sandwich in hand and about to open a can he... WAIT, NOT THAT CAN!?

"SETSUNA NO! THAT'S RED PHOPOURUS!"

click,

"What? Oh shi-"

BOOOOOM...

Konoka woke up at 9:25 like she always did, and the smell of smoke caught her attention over everything else. Getting up she noticed that her pajama top was open.

"Darn it Negi, at least wake me up when you do this... I want to do it too." Konoka told Negi.

"Sorry Konoka, I will next time." said Negi as he turned back to the tv. Konoka knew she'll try it later when he was napping.

"So Negi, do you want breakfast? and where's Secchan?" asked Konoka.

Slowly, Negi turned back to her and said, "Yeah, about that, she's over there in the corner..."

Konoka looked over to see a chared Setsuna with her socks on her hands eating Instant Ramen out of the package, constantly saying,

"It was just Canned Heat, this is Ramen. Ramen is easy to make, easy to eat... Hi Kono-chan, wanna say hello to my little friends?"

Konoka knew that Setsuna was trying to make some food, it happened last weekend to her. She'll be alright.

Was that good? please comment because I love you. Now for my random thought: Nekane's dress has a pattern at the bottom of it that looks sooo retro... and awesome! That is all See ya later!


End file.
